The 172nd Hunger Games- The Odds are Never in your Favor
by AvidReader4199
Summary: What happens when your twin siblings both get reaped and you and your friend step in. Who will survive out of them two and who will kill who? First Fanfic so don't moan if there are a few mistakes but let me know if there are, reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1- The Reaping

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the hunger games Universe, they belong to Suzanne Collins

First Fanfic so go easy on me guys, please review

**The 72nd Hunger Games**

I wake up feeling queasy. It's reaping day. Get a grip on yourself Austin Sycamore. I swing my legs out of bed and get dressed. I eat my bread, raisins and tea, actual tea, thanks to District 7's win last year with Johanna Mason. All this food through parcel day is going to end from now on. I still hear my little sister and brother breathing in their sleep, as twins they're hardly ever separate, like one united being. I wouldn't let anything happen to brake that, that being my reason to take tesserae for them this year and not letting them even though it will be their first year this year. I think the Capitol shouldn't be able to do anything to break that bond, however there's nothing in the matter for me to decide.

I'm seventeen and entered in there 12 times. I don't think that there's a chance I'll get picked for this year's hunger games, however if I was picked, not to big headed, but I might stand a chance. I started chopping down trees when I was fourteen with my dad, so I'm rather strong. When I first started and I'd saw tributes in the hunger games throwing axes I started practising when no one was around and I'm really good with them now. I can climb trees fast and easy, my weight being my only problem, however I've been taught techniques to climb on thin branches. In a way deep down part of me wants to go into the hunger games, but I know the odds are hardly in my favour with the big brutes known commonly known as careers from districts 1,2 and 4. Maybe I could get in with them.

I go for a walk into the woods to clear my head and leave my trouble behind ready to be collected when I go back. I think of how the world is beautiful in the woods, the fresh pine smell, luscious greenery and most importantly the tweeting of the birds. I listen to birds whistling all day after school when I come out here to relax; I will try and replicate it however I wasn't given the gift of whistling and my whistle sounds broken. My friend Maple listens with me sometimes, but she knows I like some solitude to wash things over in my mind. Mine and Maple's friendship was strange but everlasting, we understood each other perfectly and spent most of our time in silence or talking about each other. Never about anything else as we didn't like to dwell on the world too much and we just wanted to have our own little world where only we lived. I sometimes call her syrup because it suited her, appears to be thick however sweet, glorious and a rare treat. In district 7 we sometimes manage to get some syrup if you find it still drizzling out of a tree after a days work. Some people hoard it then take it to the black market known as 'the log' to trade it for whatever is best there.

"Hey dreamer, back to the real world" says a familiar voice behind me. Maple.

"I don't want to go there!" I exclaim as we both go into laughter. Only something she can do apart from my family. As I said, a strange friendship, that I couldn't live without.

"D'you want to come to mine as I get ready?" She asks.

"I can't I said I would help the twins, as it's their first reaping" I explained.

"Well I need to go but before I do, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" I step closer as she beckons me to.

"Look at me" I turn to face her and she takes my face in her hands and kisses me with gentleness but a sense of urgency to it. I kiss back realising I want this however she pulls away with me in complete dismay; and she runs off and as I watch her retreating back I feel something inside me. Hope. Maybe we could be together, only 2 more years till we're safe. My mind starts to conjure up scenario's as we walk home, but I need to focus on today and how to get alive through it.

I get home to the twins running around like headless chickens trying to get ready but so scared they fumble about. I take the lead and 10 minutes later we're walking through the streets filled with wood cabins and wood chippings making a permanent lining across the street.

"Are you scared?" I ask them. They both shake their heads in unison.

"Good Good, there's nothing to be afraid about"

"Are you afraid, the odds aren't in your favour today" asks George with his usual likeness to say things that he means good at heart but wrong said out loud.

"No, because I've got you two to protect so I can't get picked through karma" I retort.

"You must not believe that" Argues Wilma, so argumentative.

"Well what can you believe these days?" I asked rhetorically. They walked the rest of the way in silence chewing over what I just said. We signed into the pens and I walked over to the seventeen area a couple of metres away from Maple.

"You nervous" I ask

"You know me, I take my chances" she smiled.

"Not the game of chance I like to play I counter smiling back.

"About this morning I-"

"It's fine I liked it" I blush. She gives me a shy smile and I walk over and give her a tight hug.

"Thanks" she says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks" I parrot her. The mayor, Johanna Masson and the escort, Donna Hempleton, walks onto the stage and Donna takes her place at centre stage in front of the mic, whilst Johanna and the mayor sits down on carved wooden chairs. Johanna is our hero and everyone looks up to her. One minute you think you've got a weakling in our district and giving up hope to having her kill half of the tributes within 3 days.

"Welcome boy and girls" she begins "you are here today to witness pride and honour in your district and to do the best to show us what you can do. Let's skip to the reaping and find out who's going to be our honourable contenders. Ladies First!" She walks over and a stillness sweeps the square and everyone baits there breath. She scuppers the top of the pile and gets on slip of paper. She toddles over to the mic and reads-

"Wilma Sycamore!"

"NO!" I shout, seeing my sister stood stock still holding my brothers hand. That image was enough to set me off.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" somebody a couple of metre's to my right. My brain doesn't click until I see Maple walk past me proudly tears in her eyes not daring to escape and spill over.

"Well I never, what's your name dear?" She asks as Maple takes her place on the stage. Not her, please not her, what has she done to herself for me?

"Maple Willoughby"

" That's great lets have an applause for our volunteer!" There's a small applause where I'm among the loudest wanting her to know how much this means to me. It will be an interesting goodbye. She won't make it even though she's 17. She's skinny, frail and weak compared to career's.

"Now for the boys!" She grabs on at the bottom this time and practically runs back, "George Sycamo-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I burst at the top of my lungs. I'd promised myself that I would keep them safe and I have to do what I have to. No matter if it means having a chance of killing my new love. I walk up to the stage with my chest puffed out proudly trying to muster any dignity after my outburst. I reach the stage and smile at Maple, which she returns with the tears in her eyes now on the brink of falling.

"What's your Name?"

"Austin Sycamore" I say proudly. Shock registers on her face quickly hidden.

"Well I bet they were your siblings that were picked out the bowl weren't they?"

"Yes Madam" I think that if I'm going to be in the games then I just as well playing a part to the sympathisers as the humble one who sacrificed himself with his friend for his siblings.

"So polite, well give it up for this years district 7's tributes! Shake hands!" When I shake Maple's hand I try and put as much warmth and hope into it as possible. One solitary tear spills out down her cheek and I embrace her for two seconds and we both walk into the justice building hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2- Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the hunger games Universe, they belong to Suzanne Collins

First Fanfic so go easy on me guys, please review

**The 72nd Hunger Games**

I go into a side room crumpled up on a sofa that's worn and old and am just feeling so tired and down beaten, so when the door opens I flinch and jump up like a rocket. My whole family walk in, my mum, my dad and the twins, all of whom have got tear marks on there faces but no signs of tears on their face. It's just like them to want to be brave for me to not make me worry, however the gesture has no effect and on the inside I'm shaking like a leaf and don't know what to do. I've got my best friend, now I think the love of my life in there, I don't want to hurt her or even ally with her in case I get her killed and can't live with myself.

"How are you son?" My father asks. Me and him have a funny relationship. We don't really talk but we connect with each other and understand what's wrong without having to talk.

"Not really, and I can't say 'I'll live' because I can't make any promises" I answer without thinking, making my mother have tears in her eyes. "Sorry Mum"

"You will try though won't you?"

**Not finished Yet I know, will try to within a week.**


End file.
